I Burn For You
by Alexandra Scheltov
Summary: They said that it would hurt to much for them to be together. But Finn and Flame Princess can still make it work. Great if you like cute and sappy stories.
1. I Burn For You

The sunset looked beautiful as I watched it with her. I've been in love with princesses before. But, something about her was different. Her flames burned with gorgeous and fiery shades of red and yellow.

I'm an idiot. I'm hopelessly in love with the princess of the fire kingdom. She's destructive, but beautiful. The thing that's even crazier is that she loves me back. I thought that things could never happen between us. The first time we met, she slapped me so hard that her handprint showed up on my face. Even though I hurt her a lot at first, we still managed to fall in love.

Even though she's been my girlfriend for a while, I still have no idea what to say to her. My guts were jumping all over the place. My impulsive mouth burst out with the first thing that I could think of. "Can I use you to roast marshmallows?"

"What?" she asked with a confused look on her face.

"I'm sorry," I was embarrassed.

"It's okay. I still like you." My body went into fever mode as she wrapped herself around me. I was able to push through the pain while she put her lips on mine. By the time she was done making out with me, my lungs were completely starved of oxygen. I coughed up black smoke and dunked my head in a nearby pond.

"Are you okay, Finn?" she asked me after I recovered.

"I don't know, Flame Princess. I really like you. It's just that every time you kiss me, you make my throat burn and my face blister. I want to be with you, but I also have to think about my own safety."

"Oh Finn, I don't want you to be scarred by me. But, I like kissing you. You feel great to me. I… just… can't… stop."

She latched herself onto me again. The heat from her body caused tears to form in the corners of my eyes. I knew that if they fell, they would cause her unbearable pain. But I couldn't stop them. Droplets of water began to fall from my face. They sizzled as they met with her body.

"Ouch!" She screamed. Her eyes started to take the form of her demonic counterpart.

"I'm so sorry, Princess! Please don't go all evil on me. You're making me tear up. And besides, I usually cry a lot and junk." I was so embarrassed.

Her eyes returned to normal. She smiled at me. "Oh, Finn. You're worth the pain."

My face brightened up at her statement. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Finn. When I'm with you, I don't feel like I'm destructive. Sure, I still get the urge to lash out sometimes. But you don't deserve to be freaked out on. You make the good flame inside of me grow brighter."

My face turned redder than her body. I searched for something to say back to her, but I was left speechless.

"You don't have to say anything," she added after a few seconds of me starting at her with my bright red cheeks.

My brain managed to scramble up the perfect thing to say to her. "You're perfect,"

I couldn't tell since she's made of fire, but she told me that she was blushing.

After the sun had completely set, I used her as a torch to take me home. I didn't want to part with her. Before she returned to the fire kingdom, she gave me one last throat scorching kiss. This time, I enjoyed it.

I watched her go off into the night through the window next to my bed. At first, I thought that Jake was out of his mind bananas to set me up with her. But, she gave me everything I needed to finally get over Bubblegum. After being so hung up on PB, I was glad that I had found someone else to love. She set the forests of my heart on fire, and there was no sign that it would burn out soon. I couldn't wait to see where the future would take us.


	2. The Burning Man

The next morning, Flame Princess came back with the sunrise. The two glowing orange forces looked marvelous side by side. I jumped outside from my window to meet her. "I welcome you, my lady!"

"Oh Finn," she kissed my cheek, "I came over here to ask you something."

"Sure, what is it?" I hoped that it wasn't something too demanding.

"Do you want to come see my dad with me? I'm really nervous about going, and it would be so great to have you there with me."

My body quivered over this idea. Of course I wanted to spend time with my princess, but this might really hurt me. "Wait, so, I'll have to go to the Fire Kingdom? And see your dad?"

"Don't worry, I'll have a flame shield cast on you. You'll be fine, Finn." She reassured me.

"But Flame Princess, your dad hates me!" I argued.

"Well, that was Jake who made a fool out of you when you first introduced yourself, wasn't it?"

"Well, yes, but still, he tried to execute Jake and I! Besides, he's trying everything that he can to keep you evil."

"I know, Finn. And believe me, I don't like him as much as I should. But he's my dad."

"I understand all of this, but do I really need to go with you?"

"Well, I mean, I could burn your tree house down, killing your best friend and destroying all of your possessions if you say no. But, really, it's your decision."

"Alright, I'll go! Wow, you really are evil."

. . .

The path to the Fire Kingdom was a horrible one to cross. I couldn't flinch or else I would fall off the narrow path into a pit of boiling lava. Once the flame shield was cast on me, I couldn't turn back. Even though it protected me from getting overheated, I could still feel the smoking clogging up my lungs. I'm sure that this junk is going to give me lung cancer.

I had to mentally prepare myself to face her dad. 'I'll be okay,' I thought, 'He won't hurt you.'

Her dad came bursting into the room on a glowing chariot pulled by fire demons. "Honey, I'm here!"

Flame Princess buried her face inside her arms. "Dad, why do you have to do that?" she groaned.

"I'm the king of the Fire Kingdom. I can do whatever I want to." He cast his fiery glare on me. "So, I see that you're still with this fool."

"Hey, I'm not a fool! I'll have you know that I-" I tried to defend myself.

"I don't care what you did. You're not of royal blood." He stated.

"Daddy, Finn is brave and caring! And he doesn't try to make me evil, unlike you!" Flame Princess defended.

"I'll try to see your points, darling, but right now I'm starved," On his cue, a trio of fire butlers brought out several trays stacked high with charcoal.

"Um, I don't eat charcoal," I'm sure that my statement wouldn't bode well with the Flame King.

"You don't eat charcoal? Well, I'm sorry that I couldn't cater to your every need, human." He stared at me with hatred in his eyes.

"Daddy, Finn is your guest! At least give him something." Flame Princess shot back. "Finn, what do you want?"

"Well, I am feeling dehydrated. A glass of water would be great." I said without thinking. I was in for it now.

"Water? Do you think that we would have water? It's the deadliest thing know to us! Honey, I cannot let you date this fool any longer!" The Flame King got up and tried to force me out of my chair.

"You can't tell me what to do, dad!" Flame Princess yelled.

"Oh yes, I can! Now, march up to your room young lady."

I could tell from the look in Flame Princess's eyes that she was becoming unstable. She began to grow larger until she became a roaring demon with evil scorching all over her body. She flipped over the table before exiting the castle.

"No, Flame Princess, wait!" I sprang up from my seat and ran after her. I could see from the castle windows that she was headed towards the forest. I had to stop her before she burned the whole land of Ooo down.


	3. Forest Fire

A/N: This chapter is kind of short. Sorry.

By the time I caught up to Flame Princess, my legs felt like they had been turned into jelly. I mustered up all of the energy I had left to shout at her. "Flame Princess, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to burn down these forests," she said in a demonic voice.

"You can't do that! You'll hurt all of the little creatures that live in these trees."

'Yeah, like she's going to care about that,' I thought, 'she's the princess of evil.'

Like I predicted, she completely ignored what I said and started to burn everything in sight. I tried to figure out a way to stop her. I could use water to put out the fire, but that would really hurt her, and she didn't need any more damage done to her today.

Even though this form of her was chaotic and scary, something about it fascinated me. As her flames danced around her and destroyed everything in their path, I couldn't help but think that she was glorious. But, this great spirit was still evil, and I needed to stop it. The only thing that could calm her down was something that could spark her good fire: love.

I cornered her between a tree and cliff, and, still equipped with my flame shield, I climbed up until I was eye level with her. I managed to give a hug to a small percentage of her body.

"Flame Princess, don't do this! You don't need to be evil anymore!" I tried to persuade her, but she kept raging on. "Please Flame Princess! I… I love you."

At the sound of my words, she began to shrink back down to her normal self. "Oh Finn. Your love has made the devil inside me calm."

Her words made my heart dance. "Wow, Flame Princess, I didn't know that you could be that mushy and poetic,"

"Oh honey, there's a whole other side of me that you don't even know about," she bit her lip at me.

"I would certainly like to see more of that," I smirked at her. A rash thought popped into my mind. "Run away with me."

She seemed shocked by my statement at first, but she answered abruptly. "Okay. It's about that I get away from my problems."

We ran off into the night. I used her as my lantern once again. I didn't know where we were going, or how we would survive. But this journey would make the beginning of a fresh start for the both of us.


	4. Raise Your Lantern To the Sky

Flame Princess and I didn't stop running for nearly two hours. We had absolutely no idea where we were. But even the fear of the unknown couldn't slow us down.

We found our new home in a dark and dingy cave. Her flames provided the light that I needed to guide us through.

"It's perfect. Nobody will ever know that we're here." She smiled, assuring that we had made a good decision.

"Yeah, I like it. This reminds me of the time when Jake and I-," I started. "JAKE! Aw nuts, he's probably worried sick about me. Is it okay if I call him?"

"Well, okay, but just to tell him what we're doing. I know that he's your best friend, but you can't go back for him." She responded.

"Don't worry, I won't," I pulled out my phone and flipped it open. As I dialed, I prayed that Jake wouldn't get too mad at me.

"Hello? Finn? Where the flip are you man?" Jake answered.

"Hey Jake. I, uh, kind of ran away with Flame Princess." I explained.

"Aw, come on, man! You can't just run away with your girlfriend. You're 13 years old. You have your whole life ahead of you to do that crazy love junk."

"Look man, if Rainicorn was having problems and seemed like she wanted to get away, what would you do?"

"Well, Rainicorn and I are adults. We can get away whenever we want to. But you're a kid, man! You can't just pack up and leave your problems."

"Hey, we'll be responsible. Maybe we'll come back if we figure out how to resolve things. I just wanted to let you know where I am."

"Okay bro. I won't stop you from doing what you want. Just come home when your brain isn't all junked up with evil Flame Princess love."

"Fine, man. Just tell me if anything majorly bad goes down."

I flipped my phone shut and stuffed it in the corner. I wanted to avoid all contact with the outside world for now.

"So, Jake wants you to come home?" Flame Princess asked.

"Well, kind of. He thought that it was stupid that we ran away together. He just doesn't get our love."

"I think that he understands our love. I believe that what you mean is that he doesn't understand why we ran away together. I must admit that it was a rash decision. But I really do need to get away for a while."

"Me too. I like hanging out with Jake and having adventures, but I need some time away with my girl."

"Aww, that's sweet," she kissed me, scorching my throat.

I let her lay in my arms for a few minutes, despite the fact that I didn't have anything to protect me with. This felt so perfect that I didn't care that my arms were charring.

Flame Princess used her body to light a fire to keep me warm. She lived off of tree bark that she stripped from trees and turned into charcoal. I lived off of whatever I could find as long as it didn't look like it could kill me. Even thought we had been doubted, we proved that two teenagers could make it on their own.

After a few days, I got a call from Jake. "Finn! You've gotta come home, man!"

"I said before, Flame Princess and I can handle this! I understand if you miss me, bro, but-," I started.

"No man, this is bad! Flame King has gone totally bananas. If you guys don't come back now, he'll burn down all of Ooo looking for her." Jake explained.

"Oh my glob, oh my glob! But, think about what he'd do to me if I came home!"

"That doesn't matter, man! Sure, you may get burned to death, but think about it. All of Ooo in flames. Our house, burned down. All of our friends, scorched."

"You're right, dude. I can't let the whole land of Ooo get burned down to save myself."

"Good deeds, bro. Get here fast!"

"What happened?" Flame Princess asked after I hung up my phone.

"Bad things. We have to go home."

"But, Finn-"

"I know what we said. But if I don't get you home, your dad is going to destroy all of Ooo."

"But, you'll get hurt if we go back!" she argued.

"I know. I've already discussed this with Jake. I'll sacrifice myself for the safety of the citizens."

"You're so selfless. You truly are a hero." She said, kissing me. It stung less this time.

"Besides, how much more could he hurt me than you do?"

"Oh, he could do some damage. He could hit you full blast with a fire ball. He could hold you down and burn you until your skin falls off. He could-,"

"Okay, okay, stop! I get it!"

"Don't worry, Finn. I'll do everything that I can to protect you. We can't let you get hurt."

It took us a while to get back home. The coordinates of where we were was unknown. We stumbled and got lost a few times until we came across a familiar site: my tree house.

"Finn! Thank glob you're home!" Jake used his magical powers to stretch his entire body around me.

"It's good to see you, bro! Flame King hasn't done anything yet, has he?" I asked him.

"No man, but you better get her home as soon as possible!" he replied.

"I better go alone, Finn. I'll be punished first before he comes for you." Flame Princess suggested.

A heat wave and a bright light passed over the area.

"That won't be necessary. Look who's here." Jake pointed out.

Flame King was making his way toward the tree house.

"Oh glob, here we go," I whispered.

"Finn the human, what you did was inexcusable! I have no choice but to smite your mortal soul." Flame King drew up a fireball and aimed it directly me.

"No, Daddy, wait!" Flame Princess tried to stop him, but it was too late. He shot out a fire ball and ignited the field. I cringed, preparing for the worst.


	5. First a Spark, Then a Flame

Flame Princess transformed into her demon alter ego and acted as a shield for me. Flame King's fireball collided with her and sent a blast of heat to my face.

"Get out of the way!" Flame King demanded.

"No, dad! I won't let you hurt him! I don't care if you think he's scum. You didn't even care that I was gone. You would be fine if I ran away with any other guy. But just because it was him, you were going to burn down everything. I'm sick of you trying to control me. I love Finn, and I always will." Flame Princess wouldn't back down.

"But why settle for him? He is unfit to be a prince!" He argued.

"Who cares? Sure, he may be a little stupid, but he has one of the bravest hearts in all of Ooo. I'm sick of arguing with this about you. I don't care if you banish me. I'll never give him up."

She shrunk back down to normal size. "I really mean that," she reassured me.

"Flame Princess, you're amazing. I love you." I hugged her until tries started to stream down my face.

"Well, if you want to pick this fool, then don't expected to come home. I hereby banish you from the Fire Kingdom." Flame King declared.

"Fine, dad. Good luck finding another heir to the throne." Flame Princess shot him a sarcastic look.

"Oh, I have plenty, believe me," Flame King retorted.

"I'm sure that you do. Anyway, I wouldn't want to be the queen of the Fire Kingdom. It would be so hard for Finn to live there." Flame Princess replied.

"Yeah, man, I would probably-," I tried to say.

"Don't start with me, mortal! You're lucky that my daughter saved you. Both of you disgust me." Flame King interrupted.

"That's nice, man. She's still your daughter, you know." I reminded him

"Darn it human, stop-," Flame King started.

"Dad, if you're gonna leave, then just leave. Stop dragging this out." Flame Princess intervened.

"Fine, I'll be on my way." Before he left, he spat on the ground next to me. It caused flames to erupt next to me and singed my skin.

"Aww man, your spit is made of fire too?" I asked, painfully poking my burns.

"Yeah. But that's my only bodily fluid made of fire, I swear!" Flame Princess snuffed the fire.

"Firebreath? Cool man." Jake commented.

"So, um, what are you going to do now that you're banished?" I was nervous about what her answer would be.

"I'm not exactly sure. I mean, could I live in your tree house? I'll try my best not to burn it down."

"Yeah, that would be rad! Are you okay with that Jake?"

"Sure, bro! We could get into all kinds of crazy shenanigans after hours."

"Awesome! Welcome to your new home, Flame Princess."

"Thanks for letting me live here, Finn. This should be great! You know, this is a whole new step for us. Maybe we could take our relationship to a whole other level."

"I would like that. This is a whole new chapter for us. Everything else from your past has been erased. Let's start fresh." I kissed her on the cheek.

"Aww, you guys are cute," Jake leaned closer to me and lowered his voice. "Take it to tier 15, man,"

"Shut up Jake! This is serious. Besides, you told me to stay away from tier 15."

"Ah, you're right. You're too young anyway. Plus, I don't really know how that would work. I mean, we wouldn't want you to get burned there."

"Okay, well, this is awkward. Finn, let's go inside." Flame Princess followed me into our treehouse. She was captivated by the simplicity of it.

"I've never lived in a place where everything wasn't smoking," she explained.

"It's okay. I can teach you how to live here."

"But what if I-," she started.

I put my fingers against her lips. "Let's just stay silent for now. We can question things tomorrow."

She slept in my bed that night. I felt like I was on top of the world. I was unsure about how this would work out. But for now, everything was perfect. I had a girl that would rather be with me than have authority over an entire kingdom. I couldn't let her get away from me. After all of my unrequited loves, I had finally found the one that loved me back. I swore to myself at that moment that I would never break her heart.


	6. There's a Fire In Your Eyes

_I thought that I was done writing this. But, I'll expand it for you, my loyal followers. _

_I'm sorry for the wait! I had writer's block, and AP classes to deal with. But now, I'm free!_

The next morning started as perfectly as last night had ended. The sun eclipsed the house, and brought natural warmth to the room. Flame Princess was still wrapped in my arms. Realizing that my skin was uncovered, I released her. I ran my fingers over my bear skin. My arms were tender, but not burnt. I must be starting to become more immune to her.

She was still sleeping. Her breath was heavy, and occasionally a puff of fire would escape from her mouth. For a moment, I forgot that she was a destructive ball of flames. She had never looked this innocent. I had to remain perfectly still. The last thing that I wanted to do was wake her.

I looked over to Jake's bed. He was wrapped up inside Lady Rainicorn. "Shh," he quietly directed towards me. "Let's wait a little while before we get up."

At that moment, Flame Princess opened her eyes. "Finn?" she called me.

"Yes, my lady?" I replied.

"That wasn't a dream, was it? I really live with you?"

"No, it wasn't a dream. You reside here now."

"Oh Finn, I love it when you try to sound smooth," she whispered, placing a fiery kiss on my lips.

"Try to? Lady, I'm smoother than butter!" I screamed.

The tone of my voice woke up Lady Rainicorn. "자기야, 무슨 일이에요?"

"Great guys, you woke up Lady!" Jake shouted. "I'm sorry, baby."

"괜찮아. 난 여전히 널 사랑 사랑" She replied, kissing Jake on the forehead.

"Aww," Jake blushed.

"Dude, what is she saying?" I asked curiously.

"Why does it matter? Mind you own beeswax!" Jake replied hostilely.

"Okay, sorry! Geez man. Come on, let's go eat some breakfast." I hopped out of bed.

"Rad, man. I'm making bacon pancakes." Jake fist pounded me

Flame Princess tapped me on the shoulder. "Finn, I don't think that I can eat pancakes. Do you have any charcoal?"

"Umm… no," I replied nervously. "But I could probably burn something for you. I don't know if it'll taste good, but a girl's got to eat, right?"

She looked at me with glaring eyes. "It doesn't work like that, Finn. I need charcoal to re-fuel my fire energy. Burned pieces of house can't sustain me. Plus, they taste like butt!"

"Well then, I guess that I'll have to go find you some charcoal. I mean, you've got to have a way to start the day." I replied.

"You'd do that for me?" she asked, blushing.

"Of course. I'd do anything for you, my lady." I kissed her hand.

"Oh Finn," she smiled. "Come on, I'll go with you!"

"Nah, it's cool. You can just chill here."

"No, I insist! I want to spend all of the time that I possibly can with you. Besides, you don't know the type of charcoal that I like."

"That's true. Plus, you can protect me from fire demons or whatevs."

"Okay Finn, this sounds like a plan! Ooh, this should be great! It can be our own little adventure!"

I grinned at her. "Anywhere I go with you is an, Flame Princess. I've almost gotten burnt to death more times than I can count."

"Oh, Finn! Stop it with those cheesy lines. You're making me blush." Flame Princess lit up a little bit.

"Well, that's my job. Come on, let's get you some grub!'

The path to where we were going was littered with scorch marks and dried out trees. Every so often, fire demons would pop out. Flame Princess assured me that everything would be okay. She knew this place like the back of her hand.

After a 20 minute trek through the barren fire land, we reached our destination. "This place has the best charcoal in all of Ooo," she told me, leading us inside The Fire in Your Heart.

"Hey, Flame Princess. I heard that you got banned from the Fire Kingdom." the cashier commented.

"Hey Chuck! Yup, the rumors are true. Luckily, my favorite fire shop is just outside the Fire Kingdom. What kinds of charcoal do you have?" Flame Princess asked.

"Oh, I have the perfect thing for you, Princess! We recently got this shipment in from the Nightosphere. It's made from volcanic trees." Chuck offered her a piece of charcoal.

"Wow, this is amazing! It has a bit of a sweet taste."

"Yup, it's been a popular seller lately. People can't get enough of it. Not only does it taste great, but there's also a lot of fuel packed in there. It'll keep your fire burning for a long time."

"Mathematical! Finn, can we get this?" she asked.

"Of course! You can have whatever you want, baby." I assured her.

"I swear that if you say one more cute thing today I'm going to melt. I'll take two bags of this." Flame Princess grabbed the packages of charcoal.

"Good choice, Princess! Have a lovely day, you two." Chuck said.

"Thank you!" Flame Princess and I spoke in unison.

We had a long walk back home, and I was exhausted. I had not eaten yet today, and my stomach was making noises like a dying whale.

After about 10 minutes, Flame Princess suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong Flame Princess?" I was confused by this action.

I looked out in front of me, and immediately understood her reason for stopping. We had run into the last person that we wanted to see. "Dad…"


	7. I'll Have You Know I'm Scared to Death

"Erm, Flame Princess. How have you been since yesterday?" Flame King asked nervously.

"Oh, everything's totally rad! I love living with Finn." Flame Princess replied.

"So, um, you're okay?"

"Yep, I couldn't be better. I'm doing great without you."

"Well, that's good, sweetie. But you know that one day you'll come crying back to me."

Flame Princess lit up with fury. "What?!"

"Well honey, you need to live among you own element. Only the Fire Kingdom can provide you with what you need to function properly. Plus, it's all water elements out there. The people cry all the time at the dumbest things. Not to mention that it rains a few times a week. How are you going to keep hidden from that?"

I could see that Flame Princess was getting seriously fired up. "That junk doesn't matter, dad! Finn's love can keep my flame lit. Besides, I've got a tree house to keep me safe from the rain."

"Oh, so now you're the one saying cute things?" I beamed. "But, she's right, Flame King. I'll protect her with my life."

"Protect her with your life? Fool, she could smite you in a second! If anything, she should be protecting you!"

"I know she could. But she chooses not to. And anyway, what do I have to be afraid of? I'm not scared of you anymore."

"Well, you should be. But, I do not want to carry out this conversation for any longer. Human, this was unusual. I mean, what are the chances that I would run into you less than 12 hours after our heated exchange? I hope that I don't see you around." Flame King walked off in the other direction without acknowledging his daughter in any way.

"Well that was-," I started.

"Don't say anything. Let's just get out of here." Flame Princess took my hand. "Oh, this doesn't hurt you, does it?"

"Not as much as it used to. Even if it did, the pain is worth it."

"Oh, Finn," she kissed me. "That's good, because I love romantic things like this. It's been hard for me in the past to do things like hold hands or kiss. I always end up hurt the people that I love."

"I know that it has. Everyone's been hurt by love some way or another. But I'll help you forget about the past, and you can help me forget about mine."

"If we don't stop being sappy, we're going to turn into maple syrup. Let's go home and play Beemo."

"Well, it'd be better to be that than to be cold and distance. And Beemo playing? Algebraic!"

After four hours of video games, I was exhausted. Flame Princess was surprisingly good at Kompy's Kastle. She beat me every time, and came close to beating Jake's score.

We cuddled for a little bit before we went to bed. I was now almost completely resistant to her burn. When I hugged her, she felt more like a warm blanket than an annihilative force of fire.

Today had been an odd day. Even though I had confronted Flame King, it did not damper my spirits. I still had my fire goddess. She glowed like a cluster of playful fireflies. She was brighter than all the stars in the sky.

"Finn?" she whispered, breaking the silence.

"Yes, my dear?" I answered.

"Do you think that I made the right decision, coming to live with you? Or is this idea totally bananas?" she asked nervously.

I chuckled lightly. "Of course it's the right decision! Why are you asking? Is everything okay?"

Flame Princess took a deep breath. "I'm scared, Finn. I fear that my dad will come back here and force me to come home."

"What? Girl, that's ridiculous! He seemed totally fine when we saw him today." I pointed out.

"Well, yes. But, I know that's not true. He usually hides his emotions, especially if no one is around to vent to. I'm afraid that one day, he'll get so built up that he'll explode. I don't want to leave, Finn. I love it here! It's torture for me at home." she cried.

"Shh, it's alright, honey. Let me share with you a little song that I heard a while ago: 'I will never let you fall. I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all, even if saving you sends me to heaven.' Flame Princess, I will guard you like a watchdog. As long as you're with me, nothing bad can happen to you."

Her eyes lit up. "Do you promise?"

I smiled. "I promise,"

She pecked me on the cheek. "Thanks Finn. And don't you break it. If you do, I'll have to burn your most valuable possession."

I gasped. "My wad of Princess Bubblegum's hair?"

Flame Princess giggled. "That's not what I had in mind. Besides, why do you still have that around?"

"Hey, it saved your life! Plus, it smells really good!" I argued.

"Okay, I accept that. Now, let's get some sleep." Flame Princess suggested.

I shut off the light and watched her slip into dreamland. I was too energized to fall asleep. It was like someone had stuck a clothes hanger in my mouth. I was the happiest boy in Ooo. At this moment, nothing could crush my spirit.


	8. You Threw a Spark That Lit the Candle

I awoke the next day to the sound of breakfast being made. The house was filled with an aroma of cinnamon and ham. A light cloud of smoke was filling the kitchen as I entered it.

"Good morning, Mr. Finn," my lady greeted.

"Flame Princess? What is all of this?" I questioned.

"I thought that I'd take a shot at making breakfast. What do you think?"

"This smells delicious! But what about you? Did you make anything for yourself?"

"Of course I did, silly! I still have my charcoal, remember?" she nudged me playfully.

"Oh yeah," I laughed.

"Morning, dudes," Jake came down the stairs.

"Jake, what the hey-hey? You can't call my girlfriend a dude! How would you feel if I called Lady a dude?" I defended.

"Ah, sorry man. I'm just used to it. Anyhow, what are you kids up to?" he inquired.

"I made breakfast! Flame Princess announced.

"Rad! I'm starving. Come on Finn, let's dig in!" Jake handed me a plate. We began to eat ravenously, enjoying every bite of this tasty meal.

"That was delicious," Jake proclaimed after finishing.

"That was a great breakfast. Thank you FP." I acknowledged.

"You're welcome, guys. So, what exciting adventures do you have planned for today?" Flame Princess asked.

"Well, nothing too crazy. There's a fair up in the Cloud Kingdom today." Jake explained.

"Care to join us, my lady?" I offered.

"Are you sure? I'm not going to burn through them, am I?" Flame Princess said nervously.

"No, I'm sure that you'll be fine. Those clouds may look weak, but they can hold anyone up." I reassured.

"Mathematical! Let's go!" Jake led the way out.

About 15 minutes later, we arrived at the place below the fairground. Flame Princess looked up at the sky curiously. "So, how do we get up there?"

"With my crazy magic powers, that's how!" Jake stretched out his arm.

"Aww yeah," I added. "Grab on to me, Flame Princess."

My girlfriend wrapped around my body tightly. "You're not going to drop me, are you?"

"No way, honey. I've got you." I consoled.

Jake grabbed the two of us and led us up into the clouds. We watched the world below us shrink. At the top, everything looked miniature, like a little girl's dollhouse.

"That was exhilirating! I can't wait to do that again." Flame Princess smiled as she stepped onto the clouds.

"Yeah, it's pretty great," I commented.

Jake noticed my skin. "Hey, how are you not burned? You were latched onto her for a thousand feet at a high speed!"

"I've been around her for so long that it's changing me. It's like I'm developing a fire proof shield under my skin." I explained.

"That pretty cool, man. And hey, maybe eventually you can reach Tier 15." Jake said slyly.

"Oh glob! Is that all you can think about?" I rolled my eyes.

"You'll get to that age someday," Jake winked.

"Umm, I'm right here! Come on Finn, let's have a great day!" Flame Princess took my hand and pulled me towards the fair.

It looked fantastic. Games were everywhere, and the prizes were huge. Carts of fresh food were at every corner. Rides towered over the clouds and appeared to stretch for miles. This was going to be an awesome day.

"Sweetie, where do you want to go first?" I asked.

"Anywhere is fine darling," she answered.

"Ick, you guys are so lovey-dovey! Well, there's a Ferris wheel over there. Do you guys want to check it out?" Jake asked.

"I suppose that'd be a good place to start. And hey man, watch what you say! Everyone's a little mushy around their girlfriend." I defended.

"Ah, I guess you're right. But don't make me the third wheel, okay?" Jake pouted.

"No worries, Jake. I'll keep him under control." Flame Princess winked.

"Aww yeah, man. This is going to be so algebraic." Jake squirmed as we reached the front of the line.

"Totally, bro," I added

"It should be romantic as well," Flame Princess blushed.

"Oh boy, we're next!" Jake exclaimed.

"Woah man, I haven't seen you this excited about a carnival before," I commented.

"What can I say? This one is pretty rad." Jake grinned.

Before getting on the Ferris wheel, the ride operator gave me a suspicious look. "Hey man, is that the princess of the Fire Kingdom?"

"Yup, she certainly is," I informed.

"Hey, isn't she extremely tempermental and dangerous?" he inquired.

"No, she's stable. Right, Flame Princess?" I nudged her.

"Mmhmm," she nodded.

"Well, I don't want to take any risks. I suggest that you guys get out of here." the operator growled.

"Come on man! She's not harming anybody! We just wanted to have some fun." I attempted to explain.

"Look, if you leave this fair in the next five minutes, I have no choice but to call security on you," the operator threatend.

"Finn, let's go. I know that you're a brave warrior and all, but I don't want to fight anybody." Flame Princess advised.

"Alright, you win this one, hot shot. But next time, I'm going to break the system!" I declared.

Once we got home, Flame Princess gave a heartfelt, but unnecessary, apology. "Finn, I am so sorry about that. I didn't mean to get us kicked out. I feel so ashamed."

"No baby, it's okay. That guy was a total jerk face." I guaranteed.

"But, what if I get us thrown out from something again? Why can't anybody understand that I'm not who I used to be? You've seen first hand how much I've changed. I just want to be accepted." Flame Princess hugged me.

"Things will get better, I promise. We just have to show the world your new, softer image." I cuddled her back.

"Okay, but can we do that tomorrow? I'm already exhausted." she yawned.

"Of course, darling," I pecked her on the cheek.

Even though the day was disasterious, it turned out to have a positive impact. Flame Princess was going to show Ooo that she was no longer a force of evil. And I was going to be with her during every step of the way.


	9. She's the Last Real Dreamer I Know

Flame Princess spent another night in my arms. She felt delicate, like a rare flower. I held her close in order to preserve her beauty.

I was amazed at how much she had changed. When I first met her, she was so enraged that she wanted to burn down everything in sight. Nowadays, she couldn't even hurt a fly if she wanted to.

She arose from her slumber in a playful manner. "Good morning, Finn,"

"Hey gorgeous. I hope that you slept well. Are you ready to change the world?" I asked.

She sighed. "I don't know, Finn. How are we going to do this? It would take forever to gather everyone and have me demonstrate that I'm safe."

"Oh no, it's not going to be like that! It doesn't have to be a big activist movement or anything. We're just going to spread the word that you're calm." I smiled.

"Okay, but this doesn't have to be an extravagant affair. I don't want to call too much attention to myself." Flame Princess admitted.

"Don't worry, darling. We'll make everything work." I assured.

Jake flashed me a crooked smile from his bed. "Mornin' dude,"

"Hey Jake, how about some of your bacon pancakes again?" I asked.

"Nah man, I've already made you breakfast this week. Go make something yourself." Jake yawned.

"But I don't know what to cook! And I think that we may have run out of charcoal." I argued.

"Well, that's too bad. Go figure something out." Jake put his head back down on his pillow and returned to sleeping.

I turned to Flame Princess. "So darling, what are you in the mood for?"

"Anything's fine with me. And you're right- I did run out of charcoal." Flame Princess said.

"Well, I don't really feel like cooking right now. Do you want to go out somewhere?" I inquired.

"Sure! That would be lovely, Finn. What did you have in mind?" my lady grinned.

"How about we head into the Candy Kingdom? That place is pretty sweet." I suggested.

"But, don't they hate me over there? Bubblegum did try to keep my locked up." Flame Princess indicated.

"Well, that makes it the perfect place to start. Heck, we can even visit P Bubs if you're not too uneasy about that." I said.

"Baby steps, Finn, baby steps," she reminded. "But I like this idea."

"Algebraic!" I explained. I kissed her gently on the hand. "After you, my lady."

We chose a scenic path to travel on. Flame Princess was able to admire the trees without damaging them. I smiled as I watched her dance among the forest.

"I hope that I'm stable enough someday to climb a tree. The view from up there seems spectacular!" Flame Princess admitted.

"That would be nice," I commented. Then, I remembered the last adventure that I'd had up a tree. "But you have to be careful. You wouldn't want to end up in squirrel prison or anything."

She giggled. "Oh Finn, you are too funny. Promise that you'll join me?"

"Of course, my love," I promised.

"Aww," she kissed me on the cheek. It barely burned this time. "Are we almost there?"

"Yes," I answered. "Now Flame Princess, I don't know how much you can eat here. There's probably very little charcoal in this kingdom."

"That's okay. I actually want to try something else. I've noticed that my body is changing, just like yours. Maybe it's possible for me to eat something other than charcoal now." Flame Princess admitted.

"Wow, that's rad. I wonder what's causing these changes." I pondered.

"Maybe it's biology. We're adjusting to our environments, adapting to each other's body composition. Or maybe it's some stronger driving force- love, perhaps?" she questioned.

"It could be. I've never been in love this much before." I revealed.

"Me too. Well, I've never really been in love at all. I had suitors that my dad forced me to see, but there was never anything beyond that. This feeling is amazing." she said.

"Well, I never tell this to anyone, but I believe that love is the strongest force in the universe. It may seem like I'm just a hormonal teenage boy, but I do think that everybody has a soulmate." I chuckled. "Jake would be surprised to know that I'm this mushy. I'm supposed to be a tough-buns adventurer."

She smooched me on the cheek. "You don't have to be anything. You're wonderful just the way you are."

We were now at the entrance of the Candy Kingdom. I prayed that we would be allowed in without any conflict.

My wish was not granted.

The Gumball Guardians had spotted Flame Princess. "Evil presence detected! Must defend!"

"No man, wait! It's me, Finn!" I cried.

"We have orders from Princess Bubblegum not to let the princess of the Fire Kingdom into these walls,' one of the guardians explained.

"Oh come on, man! She's not hostile anymore." I argued.

"That's not what the princess says," the guardian stated.

"That's because she hasn't seen me in ages! She doesn't know that I've changed. Just let us in." Flame Princess demanded.

"How dare you give me orders! You are unwelcome on this land." the guardians reminded.

"You can let them in," Bubblegum appeared from behind the castle wall.

"PB, where did you come from?!" I asked, surprised.

"I'm always around, Finn. I am the ruler, after all." she said. "Now, how about you join me for breakfast? I want to see if she really has stabilized."


	10. Two Eggs Don't Last

Bubblegum had prepared a large breakfast for us in her castle. There were large platters of toast, eggs, bacon, and even charcoal strewn across the table.

"Oh my glob," I said, awestruck. "Were you expecting us or something? I mean, normal people don't really eat charcoal."

"I have my sources. Now, sit." Princess Bubblegum demanded.

I pushed the chair out for my lady. "After you, of course,"

She giggled slightly, like she usually did. "Thank you Finn,"

"So Flame Princess, you've been doing better lately? Haven't burned down any forests or anything, have you?" Princess Bubblegum inquired.

"Have you seen anything go up in smoke?" Flame Princess replied.

"Well, nope. But that doesn't mean that you haven't scorched anything." Princess Bubblegum stated.

Flame Princess let out a puff of smoke. "Don't assume anything about me. I am not the ball of destruction that I once was. I've changed, Bubblegum, and Finn can vouch for that."

"I certainly can!" I exclaimed, almost too loudly. "She hasn't been the slightest bit angry since she moved in with me. She's even started to cool down a bit."

"Well, I don't know if that's true. I think that you're just starting to toughen up." Flame Princess added.

"Perhaps. But you haven't touched anybody else since this started." I pointed out.

"Yes, that's true. But who else could I test that on?" Flame Princess looked at Bubblegum slyly.

"Oh no! There's no way in glob that I'm going to let you touch me!" PB exclaimed.

"Oh come on, Princess. Afraid you might be wrong or something?" Flame Princess antagonized.

Princess Bubblegum slammed her first on the table. "Alright, get over here, hot head! I will not be intimidated by you!"

"Hey, I'm not as reactive as I once was!" Flame Princess rose from her seat.

"For the love of glob, can we stop all this fighting? You're two of my favorite ladies in the world, but this junk is driving me nuts." I interjected.

"Oh, okay sweetie. You know that I would do anything for you." Flame Princess replied.

"Yeah, whatever," Bubblegum grumbled.

Flame Princess had moved up next to Bubblegum. "Okay, here's the moment of truth. Please don't make a big fuss if I do burn you. Even though I'd like to right now, I'm not going to hurt you."

"You want to hurt me? Wow, that really shows how much you've changed." Princess Bubblegum rolled her eyes.

"I didn't mean it like that! I'm just a bit frustrated. Anyway, let's get this over with." Flame Princess put her hand on Bubblegum's pink skin. It did not appear to have an effect on her.

"Wow, I can't feel anything," Bubblegum shockingly reacted.

"You see, I'm safe now. Please princess, can you pardon me from my past wrong doings?" Flame Princess requested.

Princess Bubblegum sighed. "Well, I guess that there isn't any reason why I shouldn't. You are no longer an enemy of the Candy Kingdom."

"Thank you princess," Flame Princess returned to her seat.

Breakfast was mostly normal after that. I chit chatted with both princesses, and enjoyed the best meal that I'd had in a long time.

We found on that Flame Princess could eat real food. She tried all of the delicacies that Princess Bubblegum had to offer, and found out that she liked eggs the best. At the end of the meal, we thanked Princess Bubblegum for her hospitality, and began to head back home.

"Wait Finn! I need to talk to you for a minute." Bubblegum called.

"Oh, alright," I thought nothing of it. I turned to my girlfriend. "Just wait outside. This shouldn't take that long."

After Flame Princess left the room, I asked what was going on. "What's up, P Bubs?"

"Finn, there is something wrong with her," Princess Bubblegum stated.

"Woah, what the math? You just witnesses first hand how much she's changed!" I got defensive.

"Yeah, that's the problem! It's not scientifically possible for someone to transform like that. Whatever you and Flame Princess are doing is defying science." Bubblegum explained.

"Well, there's nothing wrong with that. It's not hurting anybody." I replied.

"But it could hurt somebody! At the very least, you could end up hurting yourselves. I want to research this more." Princess Bubblegum said.

"Well, that's not necessary," I said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because love is not something you study. It's something you feel." I left before Bubblegum could say anything else. I was sure that nothing was wrong with Flame Princess, and would now try even harder to prove that.


	11. The Night Will Go On, My Little Windmill

My exit from the castle was somewhat dramatic. Princess Bubblegum had really peeved me off this time.

Flame Princess noticed my angry expression. "What's wrong, Finn?"

"That wad of gum thinks that she knows everything! I mean, she is a genius, but still!" I yelled.

"Shh, darling, it's okay. I overheard what you were talking about." Flame Princess admitted.

"You did?" I blushed.

"Yep, loudly and clearly," she sighed. "I thought that she had forgiven me."

"She has! Her sciency brain is just junking everything up." I said.

"But what if she's right? What if we're doing something dangerous?" Flame Princess sulked a little bit.

I took her hand. "We can't let that stop us! We haven't gotten hurt yet, and even if we do, we'll be in it together. There are always going to be people or things that try to stop us. But we can't let them bring us down. We've got to move on because we are better than that."

Flame Princess giggled. "You have become quite the motivational speaker lately,"

"It must be a part of the change," I shrugged. "I have more inspiration now."

She kissed me on the cheek. "So, where are we off to now?"

"Wherever you want to go, darling. Is there anyone else that's done you wrong?" I asked.

"Well, there's my father, of course. But we should stay out of that business." Flame Princess stated.

"Yeah, he's not the guy I want to see right now," I agreed. "So, what do you think we can do?"

"How about we just go on an adventure? By helping someone, I'll look gentler. Plus, it'd be a great bonding experience." Flame Princess suggested.

"That's an algebraic idea!" I exclaimed. I thought for a little while about what we could do, and came up with a great plan. It was not going to be a strenuous adventure, but she would get to meet someone new. "Have you heard of Marceline?"

"The Vampire Queen? The name's been tossed around a few times before." Flame Princess said.

"She's a cool girl. I think that you'd make great friends." I stated.

"So, is that our next adventure? Meeting the Vampire Queen?" she inquired.

"Yeah, why not? It's simple, and it'll get you somewhere." I insisted.

"Alright, I'll take your word for it. I could use an easy task." she said.

I nodded. "Yeah, me too. I've had enough stress for the day. We'll go tomorrow."

"Yeah, I'm tired out," she agreed. "At least we sort of proved Bubblegum wrong."

We spend the rest of the afternoon fooling around with BMO.

Once we crashed, we slept like babies. The next morning, after a hearty breakfast of eggs, we set out on our journey.

"Not to be irritating or anything, but will knowing Marceline help me move forward?" Flame Princess asked.

"Hey, that's not irritating! But yeah, I think that making another friend will help you feel good about yourself. Thus, you'll become a better leader." I explained.

"Okay," she smiled. "That does sound nice."

Marceline's cave was dark and damp as usual. Still, it had a friendly feeling. Marcy could be cruel sometimes, but she had her soft spots.

"Hey Marceline," I greeted.

"Finn! What's up, chum?" she fist-bumped me. "Is this your new girl?"

"Yep. I'm sure that you've heard of Flame Princess." I said.

"Yeah, I've heard a lot about you. Bonnie sure did like to talk about you. There was one night when-," Marcy began.

"Wait, what?" I was wildly confused. Why would Marceline ever spend the night with Princess Bubblegum?

Marceline blushed. "Oh, forget that I said that. It's cool to meet you."

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you too," Flame Princess stuck out her hand.

Marceline stepped back. "Woah man. I know that it's a common gesture, but I don't want to get burned."

"No, it's alright! She's not going to hurt you." I demonstrated by touching Flame Princess's hand. Pleased by this, she smiled and locked hands with me. "See? This doesn't hurt me."

Marceline looked impressed. "Wow, the girl is on fire, but she doesn't burn. That's rad."

"Thanks," Flame Princess smiled. "You're really cool too."

"Thanks man. So guys, do you want to chill?" she asked.

"Yeah, totally!" I replied.

We talked inside for a while. I casually told Marceline about Flame Princess's quest to be seen as a better person.

"Wow, that sounds incredible. Are you making any progress so far?" Marceline questioned.

"No, not really. The only person we've visited before now is Bubblegum. She knows that I've changed, but she's still skeptical." Flame Princess said.

"Ah, that's typical Bonnie. She can be quite stubborn. But you are awesome, Flame Princess. I don't know how I can help you, but I want it to be known that you're a great person." Marceline stated.

"Mathematical, man! We'd love your help Marcy. But why do you keep talking about Princess Bubblegum like that? I thought that you hated each other." I said.

"Shh, Finn! It's a secret. Maybe I'll tell you about it when you're 18." Marceline winked. "Anyway, I don't think that we have to travel all of Ooo to prove that you're okay. We can just have all of Ooo come to us."

"That's a good thought Marceline, but I don't really want to hold a rally or anything. That would be exhausting." Flame Princess said.

"Eww, no. Rallies suck. We're having a party!" Marceline exclaimed.

My face lit up. "That's a great idea! It's totally casual, yet people can still learn things."

"My thoughts exactly, Finn. It's going to be at your house, if that's alright. Everyone loves you and Jake." Marceline stated.

"That's fine Marcy. This is an algebraic idea! What do you think, Flame Princess?" I asked.

She grinned. "I love it! I've never really been to a party before."

"That makes it even better! Let's have it a week from today." Marceline suggested.

"Hey, anything's fine with me. The only thing I've got to do is hang out with this cutie pie." I booped my girlfriend on the nose.

"Aww, cool man. Not to cut this short, but I should get back to bass practice. I'll see you guys next week." Marceline showed us out of her house.

"Bye Marcy!" I said. "So, she's awesome, isn't she?"

"Yeah. I can't wait for this party!" Flame Princess stated.

"Me neither," I agreed.

I'd had another accomplishing day with my lady. Now we had a great opportunity to show that she had changed. And I couldn't wait for everybody else to see her beauty.


End file.
